The PokeParty
by Myuu DaMew
Summary: Ash and his pals drop their Pokemon off at a PokeSpa! I rate this PG due to mentioning of drugs/alcohol/weapons, and slightly suggestive diaolgue at times. Please R/R!
1. See Ya Soon, Pikachu!

The PokeParty  
  
Chapter One: See Ya Soon, Pikachu!  
  
Ash.  
  
"Are you sure this place is okay, Brock?" Misty asked our fellow companion. "I mean, you know how many times Team Rocket's tried their schemes like this to steal our Pokemon. And this place is new!"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Misty!" Brock laughed. "I already told you, my cousin works here, he'd know if Team Rocket was behind this! Besides, it's allied with the Pokemon Center and the Pokemon Police Force! There's no way Team Rocket could possibly be a part of this place."  
  
"So this is like a Pokemon spa, right?" I asked Brock.  
  
"Well, sort of," Brock responded as we continued walking along. "It's just a cool place for Pokemon to hang out! And other Pokemon work there to give Pokemon the best treatments. It's all done by Pokemon instead of humans so that Pokemon can have a better time trusting the place."  
  
Finally we reached it. It was a huge building; it must have been 10 times bigger than any Pokemon Center I'd ever seen! We walked through the front doors and were immediately greeted by two guys about Brock's age.  
  
"Hey, Brock!" of them said. "Is that really you? Man, you've changed quite a bit since I last saw you working as a Gym Leader!"  
  
"Charlie, hey!" Brock laughed. "You've changed a lot, too. These are my friends, Ash and Misty! Ash, Misty, this is my cousin Charlie!"  
  
"Nice to meet you," Misty and I said at the same time nervously. Charlie looked a lot like Brock, only a big paler, shorter hair, and a few inches taller than Brock. He and the other guy were dressed in white lab coats.  
  
"And this is my fellow co-worker, Randel!" Charlie added happily. After we did the final greets, Charlie and Randel showed us to the front desk.  
  
"Okay." Randel said, typing some stuff up into a computer. "You each get a free 60-day trial membership. You can come here any 60 days for the rest of this year to use it up. Here are your cards." He passed us some bright yellow cards that said "PokePlace - Official Free Trial Membership Card".  
  
"Hey, thanks!" Brock spoke out. "Now, we'll need to identify all the Pokemon you wish to let out today. You can also access Pokemon from your PC through this computer. It doesn't matter how many you want in here, it's all free because of your membership cards."  
  
Brock stated his full name and his ID number. "I'll be bringing out Crobat, Onix, Geodude, and Forretress."  
  
"Alright," Randel typed some more things into the computer, and then looked at me. "And you?"  
  
"Uh, I'll be taking out Pikachu, Larvitar, Phanpy, Cyndaquil, Totodile, and Bayleef. And, er.you said I could take Pokemon out of my PC?"  
  
"Yes," Charlie answered as Randel typed more stuff in madly. Probably typing in the Pokemon I had listed. "Who's your PC provider?"  
  
"Professor Oak," I responded as Randel continued typing.  
  
"There are two Professor Oaks," Randel responded. "Is yours Samuel Oak, or Jonathon Oak?"  
  
"Samuel," I answered. "Uh.can I say the Pokemon I want out of there yet?" Misty and Brock eyed me like I was being rude, but I didn't care. This was taking too long!  
  
"Er, yes." Randel answered, looking frustrated.  
  
"Okay," I said, putting on my thinking cap. "I want all my Taurus out, and Noctowl, Heracross, Snorlax, Kingler, Muk, Bulbasaur, and.I think that's it!"  
  
By this time Randel was typing madly, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. It was actually a pretty entertaining sight to see! I glanced nervously at Brock and Misty, who were looking angry with me.  
  
"There, done," Randel said, whipping his forehead. "And you, Misty?"  
  
"I'll take out Togepi, Psyduck, Staryu, Politoed, Goldeen, and Corsola!" Misty said quickly as Randel continued typing nervously away.  
  
"There," Charlie smiled. "Is that it?"  
  
"Yeah," Brock nodded. "What next?"  
  
"Now we bring your Pokemon into the lab room to add a computerized laser ID tag to them so they won't get lost or mixed up with any of the other Pokemon," Charlie explained, leading us into completely white room.  
  
"The Pokemon from your PC storage system have already had their ID tags put on them when added to the database, but the Pokemon you have with you need to get theirs on separate," Charlie explained as Randel picked up a white device.  
  
"Now," Charlie continued. "Bring your Pokemon out, and Randel will scan them. There won't be anything visible on them, but this will help track them down when you come back to pick them up.  
  
"Come on out, everybody!" I threw five PokeBalls out, and out came my Pokemon.  
  
"Cynda!" Cyndaquil yawned and showed his flames.  
  
"Totodile!" Totodile danced around happily.  
  
"Bay!" Bayleef smiled and looked around.  
  
"Neeerr!" Phanpy squealed, shaking his head.  
  
"Larv." Larvitar looked suspiciously around.  
  
"Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped up to greet them, and they started talking.  
  
"I choose you, everyone!" Misty called out all her Pokemon.  
  
"Psy!" Psyduck looked more confused than usual.  
  
"H-ya!" Staryu came shooting out.  
  
"Poli!" Politoed clapped his hands madly.  
  
"Cor!" Corsola smiled and made a struggle to walk around.  
  
"Goldeen!" Goldeen flopped around on the tile floor.  
  
"Prriiiii!!" Togepi smiled and waved to them, walking around excitedly.  
  
"Let's go!" Brock called out his Pokemon.  
  
"Roar!" Onix made a "big" enterance.  
  
"Geo!" Geodude hovered about Onix, looking around.  
  
"Forretress." Forretress hovered next to Geodude.  
  
"Cro!" Crobat flapped around Onix's horn.  
  
"Let's start with your Pokemon, Brock," suggested Charlie as Randel held the device up to his Pokemon.  
  
"Beep!" Onix's tail got lasered.  
  
"Beep!" Geodude's arm got lasered.  
  
"Beep!" Forretress's eyes got lasered.  
  
"Beep!" Crobat's wing got lasered.  
  
"Now your Pokemon, Ash."  
  
"Beep!" Cyndaquil's nose got lasered.  
  
"Beep!" Totodile's tail got lasered.  
  
"Beep!" Bayleef's leaf got lasered.  
  
"Beep!" Phanpy's ear got lasered.  
  
"Beep!" Larvitar's horn got lasered.  
  
"Beep!" Pikachu's ear got lasered.  
  
"Pika pika?" Pikachu looked around curiously. "Pikachu!"  
  
"And yours, Misty."  
  
"Beep!" Psyduck's beak got lasered. "Psyduck psy?"  
  
"Beep!" Togepi's head got lasered. "Togi togi!"  
  
"Beep!" Goldeen's tail got lasered.  
  
"Beep!" Corsola's horn got lasered.  
  
"Beep!" Politoed's belly got lasered.  
  
"Beep!" Staryu's jewel got lasered.  
  
"So that's it?" Misty asked. "Yeah," Randel answered instead of Charlie. Was he blushing? "The Pokemon don't feel a thing when we do that, but some of them get curious, like your Togepi and Psyduck, and Ash's Pikachu.  
  
Misty laughed. "Psyduck's just confused."  
  
"So are they ready to get into the um.place yet?"  
  
Charlie laughed. "Almost, Ash. I know this is taking a lot longer than you expected, but this is just for the first time you visit, it won't be like this afterward. After this, next time you come in, none of your Pokemon will have to be lasered unless they're new, and you can just say if you want all your Pokemon from our history database from your ID taken out. It's really quite simple after this. That's why it's so crowded here now, since it's the first day and everyone's getting all their Pokemon through all procedures." "It's crowded now?" Brock wondered.  
  
"Oh yes, so many people have arrived since we entered this room," Charlie smiled. "See the TV up there? That's what's going on our in the lobby."  
  
He was pointing to a rather large color TV screen I hadn't noticed when we walked in. I could hardly see the floor there were so many people! How would we have room to get back out?  
  
"So.how many more procedures do we have to take?" I asked anxiously.  
  
"Ash!" Misty scolded. "Don't be rude!"  
  
Charlie laughed again. "Don't be so hard on him, we get trainers like that all the time. We only have one more procedure to go through, and it's quite simple. We need both you and your Pokemon to go through a gate that tells us if you or your Pokemon are containing any viruses, weapons, drugs, you know. It also tells us if your Pokemon are in perfect health or not, and if they're only slightly sick, we'll give them a free antidote that'll cure whatever your Pokemon has up!"  
  
"Wow, that's some serious security," Brock commented.  
  
"Yes, well, we can't have anyone storing drugs or alcohol in their Pokemon, that could get the others dangerously sick!" Charlie explained. "It's also the same detector from the Pokemon Center that checks the health status of your Pokemon, so it's 100% approved. It also shows all your records, so we get Team Rocket out of our systems. None known to be caught in this town, though!"  
  
"Team Rocket?" I repeated. "You haven't caught any of them so far today, have you?"  
  
Charlie smiled once again, as Randel just stood there noiselessly. "Actually, we did get a total of four Team Rocket members so far! However, their Pokemon seemed to be okay, so we let them in."  
  
Misty gasped. "You let their Pokemon in? Won't they hurt the other Pokemon? What if Team Rocket has hidden spy cameras on them!?"  
  
"Don't worry, Misty!" Randel broke his own silence. "The detectors they went through clearly showed there was nothing on them, but there were on Team Rocket, so we had them sent to the Pokemon Police Force. Our motto is that every Pokemon is welcome no matter what, and we're keeping that motto. Besides, after visiting this place, the Pokemon all learn to be nice and well trained so that when Team Rocket gets them back, they wont' do any harm to anyone! It's practically revolutionizing the world as we see it. Today."  
  
"Wow!" the three of us said at the same time. "That's amazing!"  
  
"Yes," Charlie agreed, clearing his throat. "Well, we can't waste our whole lives in here, other trainers are waiting! We actually allow up to six trainers at time, but it wasn't as crowded earlier. Let's get on with the final step, shall we?"  
  
Charlie and Randel led us into a mostly gray room with a doorframe nearby. It actually reminded me of the gates at an airplane where you walk through the doorframe and put your luggage on the conveyor belt next to it.  
  
"Now," Charlie began. Set your Pokemon on the moving conveyor belt to your left and walk through the doorframe up ahead. The Pokemon that won't fit in there will go to the much larger one on the right. Brock, we'll start with you."  
  
Brock set Geodude, Crobat, and Forretress on the conveyor belt in that order, and sent Onix to the other one. He walked on through.  
  
"Let's take a look at the status." Randel though allowed, taking out a piece of paper that had come out like a receipt. "Your Geodude and Onix are at full health and happiness, but I'm afraid your Crobat has a slight attitude problem, and Forretress has a slight nervous problem. Have you had those two long?"  
  
"I've had Onix and Geodude since I was a kid, but Golbat and Pineco have evolved recently, I guess."  
  
Charlie gave Crobat a blue pill and Forretress a pink pill. "That should do it! Ash, you're next.  
  
I set Totodile, Cyndaquil, Pikachu, Phanpy, and Larvitar on the small conveyor belt, and sent Bayleef to the bigger one. I walked through the doorframe and Randel read the results from the paper again.  
  
"Pikachu, Totodile, Cyndaquil, and Bayleef are at full happiness," he read. "Similar to Brock's Pokemon.Phanpy's a little nervous and Larvitar has a slight attitude problem."  
  
"Yeah, I caught them rather recently, I guess," I said nervously, watch my Pokemon leave the conveyor belts and rush to Brock's Pokemon. I watched as Charlie gave Larvitar a blue pill and Phanpy and pink pill.  
  
"Misty, now you," Randel said nervously.  
  
Misty set Togepi, Goldeen, Staryu, Politoed, Corsola, and Psyduck on the conveyor belt and stepped through the doorframe.  
  
"Togepi, Goldeen, Staryu, Politoed, and Corsola are all at completely full happiness!" Randel announced cheerfully.  
  
"Really?" Misty looked surprised. "Wow.Politoed and Corsola are pretty recent, too! I can't believe it! But what about Psyduck?"  
  
"A slight confusion problem, but that's normal for Psyduck and Slowpoke. Charlie, give it a gray pill."  
  
"I know, I know," Charlie looked confusingly at Randel, as if Randel wasn't acting himself or something. It did seem that Randel got pretty cheerful around Misty, but seriously around Brock and me. I guess he really liked girls, sort of like Brock, only more polite.  
  
"And the final results?" Charlie asked Randel, who was holding up a green piece of paper smaller than the last three.  
  
"Misty.Past Gym Leader of Cerulean City in Kanto, Current Water Pokemon Trainer of Johto.Ash.Past Student of Pallet Town in Kanto, Current Pokemon Master Trainer of Johto.Brock.Past Gym - Leader of Pewter City in Kanto, current Pokemon Breeder of Johto."  
  
"Great," Charlie presumed. "No bad records?"  
  
"A few cleared mistakes for Ash," Randel had no trouble announcing. I felt my face go read as I hung it in shame. Misty and Brock grinned at me.  
  
"Well, let's go into the lobby and get your Pokemon out there, shall we?" Charlie suggested as we walked out to the crowded lobby.  
  
"Ahh!" Misty had to hold on tight to her Pokemon, as did we, to get through the pushy crowd until we reached a large door that was located to the left of the long front desk.  
  
"All your Pokemon okay?" Randel asked, and we nodded in response. "Get them in their PokeBalls."  
  
We returned all our Pokemon except Togepi and Pikachu, and Randel and Charlie eyed us suspiciously. "You have to return those two as well."  
  
"They don't like their PokeBalls," Brock explained for us. "Is that a problem, Charlie?"  
  
"Actually, it is.this only takes PokeBalls. You can get them in PokeBalls anyway, right?"  
  
Misty furiously managed to get Togepi into a ball, and Togepi surprisingly didn't complain.  
  
"Pikchu, will you get inside the PokeBall for me?" I asked politely.  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu jumped off my shoulder and crossed his arms, turning away. "Pi pi pika!"  
  
"Come on, Pikachu! Just real fast, it'll only take.um."  
  
"2.87 seconds," Randel smiled proudly.  
  
"Yeah!" I added nervously. "Come on Pikachu, what's so hard about that? Please Pikachu, do this for me and Misty and Brock! And all the Pokemon that have been with us!"  
  
"Pika!" Pikachu closed his eyes and refused to look at me. I felt crushed. He just sat there and wouldn't budge. 


	2. Pikachu! Chaos Ahead!

The PokeParty  
  
Chapter Two: Pikachu! Chaos Ahead!  
  
Pikachu.  
  
"Don't worry, I have an automatic PokeBall somewhere in here.the one called Randel searched his pockets. I stared, wondering what an automatic PokeBall was. He pulled out what looked like a PokeBall; only it had metal wires on it.  
  
"Pika!" I leaped on all fours and narrowed my eyes at him. He wasn't going to get me to go into one of those! No one was! I sent preshocks out my cheeks as a warning to him. "Chuuuu." I growled.  
  
"Go!" the tall man threw the odd ball at me, but I dodged it! Yes! Wait.no! It was right on my tail! I shot left, I dodged right, I flew up, I ducked down, I made sharp turns, I turned on my agility boost, I.ahhhh!  
  
Dark.scary.wait! Hey! Had I shrunk? There were circular windows! And.it wasn't dark or scary at all! In fact, it was pretty bright. Lots of light shown from the windows. I could feel someone lifting me up.but I felt so safe in this ball! I was being set down.through the windows I could see other PokeBalls being set down with me on a tiny conveyor belt.it was moving!  
  
Suddenly, everything became dark.wait! Weird circular lights from the ceiling of the ball lit up so there was some light inside. As soon as it became dark, it was light again! The lights above shut off and there was lots of brightness around me. I peeked out the window. "Pika?" Where were we? Outside I could see green grass, and tall trees, and lots of Pokemon!  
  
Huh? All of my friends were getting out of their PokeBalls with ease! How? I looked around. There were no buttons or switches. After about a minute, Cyndaquil came up to me.  
  
"Pikachu, come on out!" Cyndaquil said cheerfully. "This is great! The other Pokemon are nearby, too!"  
  
"How do I get out?" I called loudly.  
  
Totodile danced up next to Cyndaquil. "Pikachu's never been inside a PokeBall, remember? Pikachu, all ya gotta do is go crazy! Run around, stomp the walls, shoot some electricity-"  
  
"Just basically cause chaos inside your ball, Pikachu," Bayleef cleared up. "Well.okay!" I called out to them, running around inside the ball. I ran so fast, I was going up the circular walls and even the ceiling! I shocked everything I could until I could feel the ball moving left and right. Then suddenly.Pop!  
  
"Whoa!" I laughed as I came out of the ball, and then saw Togepi outside of his ball. "How did Togepi get out? He's never been inside a ball, either!"  
  
"Teleported," Phanpy answered gleefully.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Onix roared excitedly, slithering up behind us. "Geodude and I sense a huge cave nearby! There must be tons of Pokemon in there! You coming? It'll be nice and dark and damp."  
  
We all got giant sweat drops on our heads. "No, that's okay, Onix!" Bayleef politely declined. "We're just fine out here, right guys?"  
  
"I'll go with you, Onix," Larvitar stepped forward and got onto Onix's tail as Onix lifted him up to his head.  
  
"Me too!" Phanpy followed.  
  
"Wait!" I stopped them. "Aren't Phanpy and Larvitar a little too young to go into a cave with all those rock Pokemon? They could get hurt! Onix, I've seen what a Rock Slide from a Pokemon looks like. Those boulders could easily crush any small Pokemon! I think they should stay with us where it's safe."  
  
Onix laughed. "Don't be so protective, Pikachu! At the end of every cave it gets very small, and there's where the baby Pokemon always hang out! Come on you two, time to make some new friends!"  
  
"Wait for us!" Crobat fluttered along with Forretress right behind him. "We want to make some new friends, too!"  
  
"Can you believe those guys?" Bayleef sneered. "Rock Boys are all alike.they think they're so tough! And, well, I guess they are.but still! They-"  
  
"Come on, let's go have some fun! I see a lake nearby!" Totodile jumped around and danced like crazy, running off and forcing the rest of us to following after him. Cyndaquil was rather cautious though, since he's a Fire type.  
  
Once we reached the lake, it was really a very pretty sight. The water was glittering off the reflection of the sun. Immediately Totodile, Goldeen, Staryu, Corsola, and Politoed jumped in. Togepi and Psyduck stood together by the edge of the lake, and Cyndaquil and I joined them.  
  
"I'm getting bored," Cyndaquil said almost immediately. "How about we move along and make some new friends? I-er-."  
  
"We know," I stopped him. "It's natural for Fire Pokemon to hate Water Pokemon. I remember when Charmander was with us. He was the best! But then he turned into Charmeleon and, well.he was pretty mean after that. And then there was Charizard-"  
  
"I 'member Char-zard!" Togepi interrupted annoying. "Char char char char char zard!"  
  
"Charizard," I corrected. "With an "I! Anyway.After a while, Charizard learned to trust Ash a lot better, but then Charizard went to Charizard Valley to live with all the other Charizard. We've seen him twice since!"  
  
"Really?" Psyduck pondered. "I don't remember."  
  
"Oh Psyduck!" I sighed. "You were there back when he was Charmander!"  
  
"I was?" Psyduck was more confused ever.  
  
"Wait!" Cyndaquil shouted. "Was Charizard that great fire-breathing dragon from when we had to get into that mansion of ice crystals?"  
  
"Yes yes yes yes!" Togepi cried out before I could respond. "Dat was him! Dat was him! He's da bestest, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." I lowered my ears. "Anyway, we saw him one time before that when we had to save the world from an evil guy that was catching the legendary birds! Charizard led us through the snow-"  
  
"Charizard's my hero!" interrupted Cyndaquil dreamily. "He sounds so cool! I wanna be just like him when I evolve. Maybe I'll even become water resistant!"  
  
"I doubt it." I folded my chubby arms. "The only three Pokemon I've seen that could get through water that were weak against it was a Sandshrew, a Marowak, and that Rhyhorn.  
  
"Char-zard da best!" Togepi ran around. "Betta den da rest!"  
  
"Cut it out, Togepi!" I made a grab for him, but he slipped away.  
  
"What are we talking about again?" Psyduck asked.  
  
"We're talking about how hot Charizard was!" Cyndaquil stood on his hind legs and waved his front legs in Psyduck's face, sticking his trunk to Psyduck's beak. "He's on fire!"  
  
Psyduck fainted.  
  
"Oh come on, am I really that great?" came a boomingly loud voice behind us. We turned slowly around to see none other than.Charizard! "Long time no see, you guys! Pikachu, how've you been? Taking care of that eggish thing okay?"  
  
"Er.with difficulty, Charizard!" I laughed nervously with a sweat drop as Togepi ran around me like crazy. "I didn't think we'd find you here!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here with the family," Charizard laughed, referring to the rest of the Charizard gang. "Ah, I remember you, Cynda."  
  
"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil finished for him.  
  
"Yes, Cyndaquil." Charizard gave him a devilish grin. "Ash seems to have replaced me well, I supposed."  
  
"Aw, don't consider me a replacement, Charizard, Sir!" Cyndaquil blushed. "You're so much better than me! I mean, you're fully evolved!"  
  
"Yes, indeed," Charizard agreed. "By the way, are any of Ash's new starters evolved?"  
  
"Oh, they aren't new!" I jumped in. "There are actually three newer starters, we saw a poster of them by some Professor's Lab nearby! A green frog with a leaf for a tail, a waterish squirrel-type thing, and a little baby firebird! They look really cool, but I'd hate to see Ash replace Cyndaquil and Totodile and Bayleef like that."  
  
"Oh, so that push Chikorita's the only one to evolve?" Charizard laughed. "Ah, and who do we have here?" Charizard poked at Psyduck's belly until he woke up. Psyduck stood up with an effort and stared.  
  
"You!" Psyduck's eyes widened. "I remember you!"  
  
"Surprising," Charizard commented rather rudely. "Anyway, would you like to come visit my family and the others? Others meaning, of course, Ash's old Pokemon. Bulbasaur, Muk, Snorlax.they're all there."  
  
"Great, let's go!" I jumped up immediately. "That reminds me, where's Bayleef?"  
  
"Over there," Cyndaquil pointed with his trunk to the other side of the lake were Bayleef was drinking the beautiful water.  
  
"Bayleef!" I called out to her. "C'mon, we're gonna go see Ash's other Pokemon! There's some you haven't met yet!"  
  
"Wow!" Bayleef jumped up. "Friends, finally! I'm coming!" She tromped over to us and started at Charizard, as if remembering him from when she was a stubborn little Chikorita. Boy do I remember those days.  
  
"Attach your vines to my legs, Bayleef," Charizard suggested. "Pikachu and Togepi and ride on you, and Psyduck and Cyndaquil can ride on my back. I'd take all four, but I'm afraid little Togepi would fall off.and I know Pikachu wouldn't like that at all!"  
  
"You read us like a library shelf!" Cyndaquil smiled, acting like an honored fan of the Charizard Fan Club. He and Psyduck walked up Charizard's tail as Togepi and I hopped onto Bayleef's back. Bayleef wrapped her vines around Charizard's feet and up he soared!  
  
Up and up we went, flying above trees and tall Pokemon. Bayleef's eyes were shut tight. "Scared?" I taunted.  
  
"Who, me?" Bayleef turned to face me. "No way! Hey.isn't that Heracross and Noctowl up ahead? And there's Bulbasaur!"  
  
Sure enough, Charizard started flying downward until we landed harshly on the ground. Cyndaquil and Psyduck came rolling off, and Bayleef nearly got squished! Togepi was about to fall off, but I grabbed him and plunged to the ground on my back, nearly breaking my spine.  
  
"Ow."I rubbed my back, letting go of Togepi. "Hey, Bulbasaur!"  
  
"Pikachu!" Bulbasaur and the others ran over. "I'd like to say what's up and catch up on all the old times, but right now we're smack in the middle of a huge crisis that could effect all of us including Ash!"  
  
"Ah!" I pulled back my ears and sniffed the air. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, you know the 27 Tauros Ash caught a while back at the Safari Zone that long time ago? With you and me and Charmander and Squirtle and Pidgeotto."  
  
"Yeah, what about them?" I asked curiously as Togepi ran in front of me, and Bayleef and Charizard stood behind me.  
  
"Well, they're tame now, thanks to the hyper-control pills those lab assistants gave them.but there was some after effect and now they're.well.take a look!"  
  
"It's insane, I tell you!" Noctowl added, flying over to where a huge pasture lay. It must have been where all the hick Pokemon hung out. Noctowl left a trail of glitter wherever he went.  
  
"Take a look!" Heracross spoke in his annoyingly goofy voice, pointing up ahead with one of his oddly shaped arms.  
  
Up ahead, on the left pasture were some carefully grazing Miltank. On the right pasture were all of Ash's Tauros. There was a small dirt road that separated the two pastures. Ash's Tauros were beating on the fence that blocked them from the road! They were going crazy. It looked like if they weren't stopped soon, they'd break the fence! It was starting to shake as the Tauros head butted it at full speed.  
  
"I doubt they'll break through," Charizard said reassuringly. "Wait a moment.I detect something! One of those Tauros knows Fire Blast!"  
  
"What!?" Muk gasped. "That's like me knowing an electric attack, Charizard! Your senses must be weakening, you are getting old, you know."  
  
"Oh be quiet, Muk, it's very possible!" Charizard roared. "I've been detecting thousands of hidden Technical Machines since we got here, and those are what give certain Pokemon the ability to learn attacks they can't normally learn on their own! Tauros must have accidentally picked it up."  
  
"Oh no-" Kingler's eyes widened like basketballs. "Look!" he pointed with one of his big meaty claws.  
  
All the Tauros were standing back but one, who had his mouth opened wide. A large orange flickering light from inside his mouth was blinking crazily, and suddenly-  
  
WOOSH! Loads of fire came out of his mouth, burning down the rickety old fence. This cleared a nice path for them, and all the Tauros stampeded out of there! But something was wrong.  
  
"Why isn't there a fence for the Miltank's side!?" Noctowl shrieked. "They're going to attack those poor Miltank, we have to stop them right- ....oh!"  
  
All of our faces became blank.  
  
"Should we.stop them?" ask Bayleef, look more disturbed than the rest of us. "I don't think we could if we tried." Charizard replied. "Hey, that reminds me! Come on, my family's just behind these trees over here."  
  
"Oh yeah, you guys have to see them! They're adorable!" Kingler smiled and raced us through the short amount of trees. I had no idea what would be so adorable about Charizard's friends, until I saw them.  
  
"Charmander!"  
  
"Char char char!"  
  
"Char charmander!"  
  
"Mander, char? Char!"  
  
"They're.adorable." I complimented.  
  
Tons of Tiny little Charmander crowded around Bayleef's feet and flooded the rest of us.  
  
"Ahhh!" Psyduck fainted.  
  
"How many are there?" Muk asked as a few sunk into his body.  
  
"Er." I could see a large sweat drop behind Charizard's head. "Two- thousand, eight-hundred and ninety-seven."  
  
All of our eyes widened and we fainted. Except for Psyduck, who had already fainted. "Charizard, that's-"  
  
"A normal amount for me," Charizard finished. "I wonder where Charla-"  
  
"Charizard!" a familiar female Charizard called out to him, hovering over the trees. "Three of them have gone missing! Two of the girls were last seen with a purple Butterfree, and our favorite.our darling." she burst into tears.  
  
"The triplets!?" Charizard roared, scaring most of the other babies. "Where are they!?"  
  
"They all were last see in a huge cave.being teased by a Steelix!" Charla could barely finish.  
  
"OH MY-" Charizard immediately flew up next to Charla. "PIKACHU, YOU AND THE OTHERS STAY HERE AND BABY-SIT OUR CHARMANDER! WE HAVE TO GO!"  
  
"Wait! I-"  
  
"PIKACHU, JUST DON'T LET ANY OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!" And with that, Charizard and Charla flew off.  
  
"Wow.two-thousand, eight-hundred and ninety-seven." Bayleef couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
"Two-thousand, eight-hundred and ninety-two," Psyduck corrected. 


	3. Watch Out, Pikachu! Baby Trouble!

The PokeParty  
  
Chapter Three: Watch Out, Pikachu! Baby Trouble!  
  
Politoed.  
  
It was getting dark. The water was getting cold.  
  
"Totodile, would you stop splashing!?" Corsola yelped. "The water's freezing! Aren't you cold at all?"  
  
"Who cares whether I'm cold or not?" Totodile laughed cheerfully on the surface, continuing to splash around. "As long as I'm having fun, there's no need for temperature to get in the way! But I am starting to miss Bayleef and Cyndaquil."  
  
"I'm getting exhausted from all this swimming," Staryu added in, getting near the rest of us. "I'm getting out on the grass where it's warmer. You in, Corsola?"  
  
Corsola blushed a rosey red that clashed with her pink and white colors. "Um.sure, Staryu!" It was sort of obvious they had a thing for each other. Or at least, Corsola had a thing for Staryu.  
  
Staryu jumped out of the water and went spiraling to the grass by the edge of the lake, and Corsola followed. Goldeen swam by the water next to them. I swam on my stomach as Totodile annoyingly danced in circles around me, splashing with every kick and getting my belly soaked.  
  
"Hey, look!" Corsola pointed up at the sky. "The first star of the night! I'll wish upon it.Hm.Star, I wish I could meet some of the old Pokemon that the others are always talking about."  
  
"Hey, another one!" Staryu pointed to one forming right next to the first one. "Star, I wish I could meet Horsea and Starmie again, they were my best friends! Well, Starmie was actually my sister, but Horsea was one of my best friends."  
  
"And one over there," Goldeen pointed out with a fin. "Star, I wish I'd evolve into a gigantic Seaking. I'm such a shrimp for my age and form, I think it should all pay off after I evolve."  
  
"Do you wish upon stars, Totodile?" I asked, swimming in a slow circle.  
  
"No way!" Totodile laughed. 'There's nothing to wish for! I'm happy the way I am! No star's gonna change my life tonight!"  
  
After a long silence, I looked up ahead. The sunset was beautiful, but what really got me interested was the huge flock of Butterfree flying across the setting sun. The sky was pink yellow, with purple and orange clouds.  
  
"Look up ahead, everyone!" I announced. "Should we go greet those Butterfree?"  
  
"Sure!" Goldeen had already begun swimming.  
  
"Ah.." Staryu started moving back into the water. "That sunset is picture-perfect! If only I knew how to use a human camera.." Corsola giggled.  
  
"Hey!" Corsola said as we started swimming in a horizontal line toward the sunset. "Did you notice this lake has turned into a river?"  
  
"Uh." Goldeen looked around nervously. "The current's getting fierce! We're in for a rough ri- Ahhh!!!"  
  
"w00t!" Totodile jumped into the air on a soft continuing wave. "Cowa- Bunga, Wet Ones! We're headed straight for a wata' fall!"  
  
"What!?" Corsola shrieked, getting closer to Stayu. "I'm scared of waterfalls!"  
  
"Me too!" Goldeen cried.  
  
"Don't worry you two, at least you won't have to hit rock bottom, Goldeen!" Staryu laughed.  
  
"Get ready!" I smiled. Totodile and I were the only ones who absolutely adored waterfalls. Corsola and Goldeen dreaded them, and Staryu thought they were okay. Who couldn't love them, though!?  
  
"Ahhh!!!" Dewgong and Seel slapped their tails at us. Tentacool and Tentacruel wrapped around us. Tons of Gyarados jumped into the air, and Seaking and Kingdra rudely hit us. Horsea, Seadra, and Magikarp moved pointlessly around. Lanturn lit up the water.  
  
"Ouch, stop it, you stupid- Ahhhhhhh!!!"  
  
We were going down! Wait- what?  
  
"Free, free!" a bunch of Butterfree picked us up! Three were holding me. They fluttered us back down to a calm pool. A hot spring! A bunch of Butterfree gathered around us. That's when I noticed something odd about them - they were all purple!  
  
"Have you seen the runt?" one Butterfree asked another. "I think I saw him playing with two other Pokemon, they looked like Fire types."  
  
"Oh, that is so like him!" the other Butterfree shouted furiously. "He's always running off to make some new friends! I mean, sure he's smaller than the rest of us, but that doesn't mean he's younger!"  
  
"Wait till mom and dad find out!" another one pitched in. "Just you wait, he'll punish that runt good! Scold him! Treat him like a Metapod!"  
  
"In my opinion, that stupid little runt should be- AHHHH!!!"  
  
"RUN FOR IT!"  
  
We ducked under the hot spring as the Butterfree flew away. Beedrill were taking over their turf! We peeked up to notice that the last Beedrill from the group looked very worn out, and was being followed by a Meganium and an Elekid They sat by the side of the hot spring, very close to us.  
  
"Bayleef, is that you?" I asked as we all pulled out of the surface.  
  
"I don't know you," the Meganium responded. "You must be thinking of another evolved Bayleef. Hmph! I'm not tired at all, are you two?" This Meganium reminded me a lot of our Bayleef!  
  
"No...way.." Elekid and Beedrill huffed and puffed.  
  
"I knew I sensed that Larvitar kid back over by that cave, Beedrill, if you would have just NOT followed those other Beedrill-"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Beedrill yelled. "You two should have left me a long time ago! I wanted to hang out with some buzzing buddies, and you should have hung out with Larvitar, and Meganium! You should have hung out with that other hunky Meganium you were flirting with back there!  
  
Meganium blushed and looked at the ground. "Really?"  
  
"Hey, you sensed Larvitar?" asked Totodile. "Was he in a cave?"  
  
"You!" The Elekid stared. "You're the Totodile from before! Wait..I know all of you! Beedrill, Meganium! Remember these guys?"  
  
"Oh yeah!" they replied. "You belong to those other trainers.."  
  
"Wait!" Beedrill stuttered. "The trainers these Pokemon belong to are very powerful compared to us! Casey's a puny rookie compared to them! And.Pidgeotto! Raticate! Come out!"  
  
A Pidgeotto and Raticate came out. They were the evolved versions of the Pidgey and Rattata that Casey girl battled with from before.  
  
"I see you two have evolved," I smiled. "As have I."  
  
"Whatever!" they hissed. "We don't want to have anything to do with you or your trainers! C'mon, let's go!"  
  
And with that, they flew and ran off.  
  
"They aren't exactly the friendliest Pokemon I've ever met," Staryu commented. "Should we try going over to that cave where they said they saw Larvitar?"  
  
"Yeah," I answered. "It's most likely our Larvitar. Besides, if it isn't, we will have made a new friend! The other Water Pokemon around here are pushy, and Casey's Pokemon are mean."  
  
We continued swimming along the edge of the river as fast as we could. The sun was slowing setting in our presence, but it was beautiful. I was about to suggest we swim a little faster so we could get there before dark, but something on the right caught my eye, and I turned.  
  
"Watcha lookin' at, Politoed?" Totodile asked, splashing around.  
  
Suddenly, from inside a thick canopy of trees, a small purple Butterfree came out with two tiny Charmander!  
  
"Hey!" Corsola called out to them. "Wait, isn't that the 'runt' the other Butterfree were talking about? It's smaller than the average Butterfree."  
  
"And those Charmander look like babies!" Goldeen pointed out.  
  
"Do you sense something about them, Goldeen?" Staryu asked. "The Butterfree smells familiar, and so do those two Charmander!"  
  
The Butterfree and the two Charmander slowly approached us. "Can you help us find out way home?" one of the Charmander asked.  
  
But before we could answer, a bunch of Butterfree calls sounded right behind us, and two older-looking Butterfree went zooming over our heads! One was blue, and the other was pink. They clutched the purple Butterfree and were about to zoom off, when Goldeen and Staryu stopped them.  
  
"Butterfree, is that you?" Staryu asked. This made the Butterfree freeze in the air they were floating on!  
  
"Staryu! Goldeen!" the blue Butterfree turned around to face us. "How've you been!? I haven't seen you in forever! Introduce me to these guys!"  
  
Golden spoke up. "This is Politoed and Corsola, they're also in Misty's team now. And Totodile's in Ash's team."  
  
"What about Psyduck and Starmie and Horsea?" Blue Butterfree asked.  
  
"Psyduck's still with us," Staryu answered. "Starmie and Horsea are with Misty's sisters in Cerulean City."  
  
"How's Ash getting along?" Blue Butterfree asked without a comment for what Staryu said. "Does he still have Squirtle and Bulbasaur and Charmander?"  
  
"He has Bulbasaur, but it's in his PC box," Corsola announced.  
  
"Squirtle went back to his squad," informed Goldeen. "Charmander's a Charizard now, but he moved to Charizard Valley. Ash still has Pikachu, but he released Pidgeot."  
  
"Now he has me!" Totodile danced. "And Cyndaquil, Bayleef, Pikachu, Phanpy, and Larvitar."  
  
"Pikachu!" Blue Butterfree jolted. "I haven't seen Pikachu in nearly five years! I must know how he's doing. Bri? Runt? You two come with me, we're going to go pay Pikachu a visit!" He turned to me. "He is here, right?"  
  
"Well, yeah," I replied. "But we were just about to go to a cave to visit Larvitar. Can we at least stop there on the way?"  
  
"Sure!" Blue Butterfree agreed. "Big Cave's just a minute away! Let's go!"  
  
We all followed the Butterfree, even the two baby Charmander were running to tag along, so I let one ride on my belly, and the one rode on Corsola's back. Finally, we reached the cave!  
  
"RRROOOOAAAARRRRR!" A massive Charizard was right outside the cave, along with a female Charizard. "Charla, stay here! I'm going in and getting the triplets!" he told the female.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy!" the two Charmander ran to the female as soon as the male rushed inside the cave.  
  
"My babies!" the female held them tight, and then looked at us.  
  
"How did you ever find them?" the female asked us with a thanking whine. "They were with our little baby here, ma'am," Pink Butterfree answered. "They had a lot of fun, but we were worried sick about Runt!"  
  
"RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!" the male Charizard came bursting out of the cave looking pretty beat-up, holding three Charmander babies. "I taught that Steelix a thing or two! I was about to finish them off when some Rhydon working for the place broke us up."  
  
I had completely forgotten we weren't really free! Wait a minute..wasn't that the Charizard that helped us through a crystal mansion two years ago?"  
  
"Charmander, is that you?" Blue Butterfree asked.  
  
"Butterfree!" Charizard ran to him. "We really have to get going back to where the babies are, Raye should be here any minute to pick them up. He works for Charizard Valley where I'm from. But please, will you come with us? I know Pikachu will be more than happy to see you again, and your wife and son!"  
  
"Actually, we have ten kids, this one's just a runt," Pink Butterfree said.  
  
"We're getting old, Charizard," Blue Butterfree informed him.  
  
"All the better to get moving!" Charla suggested, holding all five Charmander. "We're from Ash's team, too!" Totodile whined, dancing. "And Misty's!"  
  
Charizard laughed. "Yes, I remember you, Totodile. Now, Totodile, Corosola, and Politoed can get on me, and Staryu and Goldeen-"  
  
"No need, Charizard!" Staryu interrupted. "I learned a cool trick on how to nearly fly, and I can fit Goldeen on my center piece. "Lets' go!"  
  
Corsola, Totodile and I got on Charizard's back and we started to rise up into the air! The Butterfree family flew along side us, and Staryu suddenly came whooshing in the air with Goldeen attached, moving much faster than the rest of us. We started speeding up so fast, I nearly fell off!  
  
"I'm getting tired!" Staryu said. "Are we there yet?"  
  
"Drop down, we're there!" Charizard answered, and we fell from the sky.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" we shouted  
  
WHOOMPH.  
  
"Charmander!"  
  
"Char char!"  
  
Pikachu and the others looked miserable. Charizard led us water Pokemon to a small pond next to all the Charmander.  
  
"Charizard, this is one insane amount of babies!" Heracross commented.  
  
"Yeah," Charizard laughed. "Good thing they're not all ours, eh?"  
  
"What!?" Pikachu and Bulbsaur eyed Charizard. "They aren't all yours!?"  
  
"Of course not!" Charla replied. "Only nine of them are! The rest belong to all the other Charizard in Charizard Valley. We were the ones sent here to take care of them here at PokePlace."  
  
"Is that what this place is called?" spoke up Butterfree.  
  
"Butterfree!" Bulbsaur and Pikachu cried. "It's you!"  
  
Immediately Butterfree, Bulbsaur, Pikachu and Charizard went over to a secluded area to chat on old times. That was my guess as to what they were doing anyway. Before anyone could say anything else a huge Charizard with "CV" on his forehead flew over us. "Hey, Charla!" he called down to her. "Came to pick up the babies. Their parents are worried sick about them! Any trouble?"  
  
"Not at all!" Charla lied. "Thanks, Raye."  
  
A huge vent-looking thing appeared out of nowhere, and immediately all the Charmander rushed to get inside it.  
  
"Wow, what is that thing?" Cyndaquil asked.  
  
"It's a special case that's meant especially to attract all Charmander from Charizard Valley except for Charla's," Raye replied.  
  
"What makes them come to it?" Noctowl asked.  
  
"A stored heating ray attached to pure genes of the parents of the Charmander mixed with some fresh charcoal will surely bring any Charmander from Charizard Valley into such a safe portable surrounding," Psyduck smarty informed. "Correct?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Rayed answered, looking stumped.  
  
Once all but nine Charmander were inside, Raye took off. It was really starting to get dark, so we all went over to the secluded area Charizard, Pikachu, Butterfree, and Bulbsaur were at. The five of us water Pokemon hung around at the edge of a stream where Goldeen and Staryu were washing down. Corsola and I lied down to look at the stars, and Totodile splashed around near Goldeen.  
  
Charla and Pink Butterfree were chatting away with Runt and the nine Charmander playing at their sides. Five of the Charmander (the three triplets and the two girls that were with Runt) were jumping on Muk along with Togepi. Bayleef, Cyndaquil, Noctowl and Heracross sat next to each other and got to talking. Psyduck joined Corsola and I, and Kingler was trying to control the five Charmander that were annoying Muk.  
  
When looking at a scene like this, you'd think it was pretty peaceful, and it was, but only for a certain period of time. Suddenly and unexpectedly, a huge beat-up bird came shooting out of the sky, eyes narrowed and beak raised, headed straight for the baby Charmander aside Muk!  
  
"Tseeeeeeeeeeeer!" it raked its talons forward, about to dig them into the juicy little skin belonging to the Charmander!  
  
"Look out!" Kingler cried, backing away. 


	4. Pikachu! Great Buggy Showdown!

The PokeParty  
  
Chapter Four: Pikachu! Great Buggy Showdown!  
  
Onix.  
  
"Come on you guys," I said to the others. "We'd better leave. Most of the Pokemon in here obviously haven't been trained very well."  
  
"What was that?" a Rhyhorn asked from a few yards away.  
  
"You heard me," I answered. "The majority of Pokemon in this cave have extremely poor trainers, and you're one of them."  
  
"ROAR!" the Rhyhorn came charging at Phanpy and Larvitar!  
  
"Geo!" Geodude picked up Larvitar and Phanpy just in the nick of time. Crobat and Forretress followed Geodude out of the cave, but I had some business to finish with that Rhyhorn. It was friends with the Steelix who was teasing the two Charmander babies earlier.  
  
"Rock Slide!" I yelled, stomping my tail on the ground and causing small boulders to fall out of the ceiling of the cave.  
  
"Avalanche!" some Golem yelled. "Get the Triple P!" I wasn't sure who the Triple P was, but it didn't sound pretty, so I ran out of there as fast as I could!  
  
The others and I were about to head over to a forest path when two huge Machamp came strolling our way. I'd see Machamp before, but these guys were huger and more muscular than any I'd ever seen! I noticed some small golden badges on their left chests that said in huge red letters "PPP". Underneath that, were some smaller silver letters that read "PokePlace Police.  
  
"Are you the Onix that caused the Avalanche in Big Cave?" the bigger one asked me. Immediately I denied.  
  
"No, sir, of course not!" Then I got an idea. "In fact, I happened to spot that it was a Steelix who caused that! Steelix and a Rhyhorn!"  
  
"I knew it," the bigger one said to the slightly smaller one. "Those two have been causing nothing but trying since they got here, those blue pills don't have much effect on Rock Pokemon. Good thing the trainer will be picking them up in an hour, otherwise we'd have to have them completely removed."  
  
"Thanks," the smaller one said to me, and they went running off into the big cave.  
  
"Phew!" I let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Why'd you lie to them, Onix?" Phanpy asked, poking at my rocky tail. "It was you who said Rock Slide, wasn't it? And you were doing it to get away from that Rhyhorn!"  
  
"You'll understand when you're older, Phanpy," I sighed. "Now let's take this path so we can find Pikachu and the others. There's a lot of weak Bug Pokemon we'll find on the trail, but that's not a-"  
  
"Scy!" A Scyther jumped right in front of us out of nowhere!  
  
"Ahhh!" we yelled.  
  
"Onix, nice to see you again!" it smiled. "Ah, and there's Geodude and.Golbat evolved! But I don't recall these three."  
  
"Oh, hey!" I laughed. "You're Tracey's Scyther! Yeah, Golbat evolved. This is Brock's Forretress, and Ash's Phanpy and Larvitar."  
  
"Nice to meet you," Scyther bowed. "You can come out now, Venomoth! Marill!"  
  
"Venonat's evolved!" Crobat noticed excitedly, fluttering around with Venomoth. Scyther explained that Tracey had dropped them off with Prof. Oak because most of the trainers who's PCs were run by Prof. Oak's Pokemon were all here. Since Prof. Oak didn't have any work to do what with the fact that there were no Pokemon to take care of, he decided to take Tracey out to lunch and drop Tracey's Pokemon off at PokePlace.  
  
"Yeah, and I heard if PokePlace is successful this week, they'll start making one for ever town in Johto and Kanto!" Marill added.  
  
"That's not all, Marill," Venomoth reminded. "I heard Tracey and Prof. Oak saying that if PokePlace becomes more popular than Pokemon Centers, PokeMarts, and the Pokemon Police Force, they're going to add some to each island of the Orange Island! That's where we're from!"  
  
"Cool," Forretress said, not really caring. "So do you want to come with us? We're going to try and find Pikachu and the others. I think it'll be sort of hard though, since it's night time."  
  
"Yeah, the sun just set," Crobat said.  
  
"You're in luck!" Venomoth chirped. "I found a Hidden Machine on the ground and now I know Flash! It'll give us tons of light, but it might wake up some Pokemon in here. Oh well! Follow me!"  
  
Crobat and Venomoth fluttered in the lead while Scyther and I walked together right behind them. Phanpy and Larvitar sat on my head while Geodude, Forretress, and Marill were sitting on my tail.  
  
"So how far is it?" Scyther asked.  
  
"Well," Geodude answered. "We don't really know exactly where they went, but I'm sure they've met up with some friends, and some sort of instinct tells me they're just after this trail."  
  
"Hey, I'm picking up something familiar!" Crobat announced. "Pokemon..hm..Pokemon we've met before!"  
  
"Can you tell which Pokemon they are?" Forretress asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, but only if everyone's quiet," Crobat answered, and we all fell silent. After a few more seconds, Crobat identified them. "One's a big grass Pokemon. The other two are common normal types. The last two I know are an Elekid and a Beedrill."  
  
"Oh, that must be Casey's Pokemon!" I replied. "But I don't think Tracey's Pokemon know them."  
  
"Nope," was Scyther's reply.  
  
"Venomoth, flash your light over to that bush on the left!" cried Crobat. "I sense them right behind it!"  
  
Venomth did as he was told. Almost immediately, a Beedrill and Pideotto came zipping out, and a Raticate was crawling out from underneath it. They eyed us suspiciously, and then an Elekid and Meganium walked out from behind the large bush. They too, narrowed their eyes at us.  
  
"What's their problem?" Larvitar mumbled.  
  
"We challenge you to a five on five Pokemon battle!" the Elekid announced without warning. Larvitar sighed. He and Elekid used to hate each other, but now they were friends, and Larvitar still didn't get it.  
  
"Geez, five?" Scyther gasped. "Well, we'll have to lead some of us on their way to Pikachu and the others, I can never turn down a Pokemon battle."  
  
"Crobat, you lead Larvitar and Phanpy out of here, I don't want them getting hurt, even though these guys do belong to a weak rookie trainer-"  
  
"She isn't a rookie anymore!" screeched Raticate. "She's trained us to our full potential!"  
  
"She's still a Rookie compared to Ash!" Marill yelled. "And I think I'm going to battle you!"  
  
"Alright with me!" Raticate growled.  
  
"Can I go with Crobat?" asked Forretress. "I'm too tired to battle, it's late!"  
  
"Go ahead," replied Geodude. "I have a craving for some Beedrill butt to kick!"  
  
"Don't make me laugh!" Beedrill flew right in front of him as Phanpy, Larvitar, Crobat, and Forretress raced on their way. "I'll battle you, Elekid," challenged Scyther. "You challenged me directly first." "I'm fighting the moth," Pideotto laughed.  
  
"Psybeam!" Without warning, Venomoth sent a huge colorful beam out of his head and shot Pidgeotto to the ground! She looked badly injured. "Psybeam!" Venomoth repeated. "Boy was that easier than I thought! Look guys, I have to get going, Crobat and the others need light to guide them!" And with that, he fluttered away.  
  
"How is that possible!?" Raticate boomed. "I don't understand, Casey worked hard to train Pidgeotto to her full poten-"  
  
"Tracey's Pokemon are automatically trained every day with Tracey's help," Scyther explained. "We run wild and free outside where Prof. Oak works."  
  
"Professor Elm could cream Professor Oak!" Elekid whined, sending a huge electric shock at Scyther, who flashed it away with one swipe of his scythe.  
  
The battle had now officially begun. The more electric attacks Elekid used, the more Scyther swapped away. Now Scyther was swiping like crazing at Elekid, who was trying to protect himself, but instead found himself running backwards with each swipe. Finally, Scyther slashed Elekid down the middle and he fell backward onto the ground, on his back. It looked like Scyther would win for sure.  
  
Meanwhile, Marill was soaking down Raticate with some mad water attacks. Raticate looked like someone had just tried to down him! His shaggy, untrimmed fur was now sopping in water. Raticate shivered, hardly moving, when suddenly Marill did a nice body slam attack and Raticate stopped moving completely!  
  
Geodude and Beedrill were throwing attacks left and right. Beedrill's attacks hard hardly any effect on Geodude, but Geodude could easily reach up and pull Beedrill down to the ground. All seemed to be going pretty evenly Geodude used Rock Slide, completely crushing Beedrill and sending him fluttering down.  
  
I had the most difficulty defeating Meganium, since she had the advantage. She'd use Vine Whip and I used Bind so we were both trapped! The real victory was when she started powering up to use Solar Beam. Too bad it was nighttime so she couldn't use Sunny Day! Just when she was about to finish powering up, I sent my best most massive Rock Slide on her. But that wasn't all! I sent them in great amounts, over and over and over until she lost her concentration in the Solar Beam and just fainted.  
  
"They're finished off, now let's go!" Scyther called out. "We need to catch up with the others!"  
  
"Just goes to show how weak Casey is," Marill spoke lightly. Scyther rose up and started flying quickly through the air, Marill jumping on his back. I raced after him with Geodude holding on tight to the horn on my head.  
  
We zoomed past the puny bug Pokemon who'd watched our victorious showdown and flew between trees like bolts of lightning. Scyther slashed at any loose branch or twig in his way, and chopped down loads of leaves, causing a commotion. I whipped my huge rocky tail at anything that could have been following us.  
  
Up ahead I could barely make out a Pikachu running toward a Larvitar and Phanpy.we'd made it! Pikachu was waving to us!  
  
"We're here!" Marill jumped excitedly.  
  
"Hey!" Pikachu ran up to us along with Bulbasaur and Cyndaquil.  
  
"You guys look pretty badly beat up," Bulbasaur pointed out. Scyther's scythes were scratched from the electric attacks and I had whip marks on my tail. Geodude and Marill got lucky. "You should take a rest."  
  
They led us to a secluded clearing where all of Ash and Misty's Pokemon were. "We were just about to set up camp!" Cyndaquil chirped. "The PPP are gonna start serving night food in a few minutes."  
  
After that we got busy. Marill ran off to play with the rest of the water Pokemon. Crobat and Venomoth found some trees that had good firewood on them. Scyther cut up the trees, and Kingler shaped them into firewood. We decided we wanted it to be a big fire, so Muk washed over the pile a few times to collect gas. Cyndaquil did the honors of lighting the fire, and we were all set! We sat on large sealed logs and got long twigs so we were reading for some raw food to be served.  
  
Finally, the PPP arrived. They fed some weird-looking food to the water Pokemon and some seed-like things to the flying Pokemon. They were Hitmonlee with PPP badges on their chests. After giving us some hotdogs and marshmallows, they ran off to feed the next group of hungry Pokemon.  
  
"Well now I see why you never stay with Ash for every long!" Crobat laughed. "You have to keep going back to Charizard Valley to take care of these little tykes."  
  
Staryu, Goldeen, Totodile, Psyduck, Politoed, Kingler, Corsola, and Marill were at the edge of the stream playing around. Buttefree, Pink Butterfree, and their kids were flying around with Venomoth, Crobat, and Noctowl. Charizard, Charla, and their nine Charmander were now asleep on the grass. I was about to fall asleep lying right behind them, along with Geodude and Forretress.  
  
The only Pokemon who were fully awake were Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil, Heracross, Togepi, and Muk. They were together around the fire, roasting marshmallows. All the while, even thought the scene was pretty peaceful and crowded, I couldn't help but get that familiar awful feeling that we were being watched.I could sense eyes behind me, I could sense figures behind me, but all the same, I was too tired to get up and see what it was.  
  
Suddenly, without warning, disaster struck! Four Pokemon ran out from behind a dark shadow formed by a large tree. One of them, smaller than the rest, was running around crazily and knocked some hotdogs down on the ground! It started to grab them with it's paws as another one, floating in the air, slowly crept over to the water Pokemon.another one, larger than the others, slithered over to were Pikachu and the others were sitting. They hadn't noticed the cat-like Pokemon that was stealing their hot dogs. The fourth Pokemon stood there as straight as a board, watching the other three cause mischeive.  
  
Wait! What was I thinking? These Pokemon were stealing, and probably trying to hurt my friends! "Pikachu, watch out!" I cried out.  
  
"Huh?" Pikachu turned around and jumped at the sight of the Pokemon! I new Pikachu could actually see what Pokemon it was, but from where I was sitting, I could only make out the shadow. In less than a second, Charizard jumped up from where he was lying in front of me and flew at the tall snake- like Pokemon.  
  
"RRROOOOAAAAARRRRR!"  
  
"Char? Char.bok!"  
  
It was Arbok! Charizard bit into his tail and whipped his head away with his tail. After releasing his teeth from Arbok's skin, Arbok went flying back into the trees. Chariard flew in after him, but all I could see was vivid fire coming from a deep shadow of trees.  
  
The floating Pokemon was Weezing! Without warning, Weezing sent smoke clouding everywhere! Before Venomoth and the others could flap it away, Charla got up to protect Charmander, who were coughing at the smoke. With three huge flaps of her wings, she blew the smoke away and chased after Weezing, tumbling over him and Body Slamming him into the water. I was left to keep the Charmander safe while the other Pokemon sat there looking very unprepared.  
  
"I'll take care of this!" Scyther yelled, flying after the fourth Pokemon, Wobbuffet. "Scy!" Scyther slashed at Wobbuffet while Wobbuffet sat there meekly. After a few more slashes, Wobbuffet used counter attack, sending Scyther flying through the air!  
  
It was our four strongest Pokemon against Team Rocket's Pokemon. When I saw that Charla was out of the water and looking into it, I knew that Weezing had probably drowned. Arbok came flying out of the forest, limplessly falling into the campfire. Charizard came out with a roar, and Charla dragged a drowned Weezing out of the water. But what about Meowth?  
  
Pikachu was using his most powerful electric attacks, hitting Meowth with every jolt until Meowth fainted, scratched badly from the electricity. Ask for Scyther and Wobbuffet, well, Scyther was now winning! Wobbuffet was nearly fainted when two Hitmonchan working for the PPP arrived.  
  
"I can't believe this commotion!" one said. "Those two Pokemon look dead! The other two are fainted. We need to take them to the emergency center, stat!"  
  
They picked up the burned Arbok, the drowned Weezing, the battered Wobbuffet, and the electrified Meowth, narrowing their eyes at Charizard and Charla, who had only been trying to defend the rest of us from danger. Before we could explain to the PPP what happened, a loud siren went off from nearby.  
  
"Oh no!" one of the Hitmonchan sighed. "Not another emergency! And that's the siren for natural Pokemon disaster near the pasture! Ugh.we can't go, we have to take these guys to the center! Could we have you two go?" They pointed at Pikachu and Charizard. 


	5. Is Meowth Good, Pikachu?

The PokeParty  
  
Chapter Five: Is Meowth Good, Pikachu?  
  
Meowth.  
  
I was awoken by an annoying yet familiar voice. "Meowth! Wake up, quick!" I opened my eyes. It was Pikachu! But why would he care if I were up or not? I lifted my head and looked around.  
  
"Huh?" I rubbed my eyes, jumping out of the strong arms of a pumped Hitmonchan. "What's goin' on? What happened?"  
  
Pikachu remained silent.  
  
"Wait.now I remember!" I eye Pikachu suspiciously. "You shocked me until I fainted! Why I outta-"  
  
"There's not time for fighting!" the Hitmonchan scolded. "We need everyone's help to wake this Snorlax up! We don't have any spare PokeFlutes, and Snorlax ate quite recently."  
  
"Uh." I stared blankly, and then shook my head. "Why do we need to wake some big Snorlax up? It's nighttime! Besides, I remember trying that a long time ago and there's just no way to wake one of those things up!"  
  
"Well, actually," another Hitmonchan nearby continued. "We don't really need the Snorlax woken up, we just need to move it onto the side so it's not blocking the ranch road!"  
  
"Ranch road?" I wondered curiously, rubbing my chin with my paw. "Hm..what ranch road? What Pokemon would need to go by it at this hour?"  
  
"You idiot!" Bulbasaur slapped me with a vine. "No PPP Pokemon can get passed that Snorlax if it's taking up the whole road! And if they try to walk around him, they'll upset the babies!"  
  
"What babies?" I asked more curiously, stalling them some time.  
  
"Some Miltank and Tauros had some babies earlier, and if they cross their path, the parents will get protective and hurt them!" Cyndaquil jumped in. "So we need all the help we can get to push Snorlax over so that they can get through. If Snorlax crosses paths with the parents, they'll at least probably wake him up."  
  
"Why don't you just walk over Snorlax?" I asked more suspiciously.  
  
"Because, fool," Charizard growled. "Snorlax could roll over at any second and cause more damage! Even digging a hole underneath him could cause serious hazards to ground Pokemon, or other Pokemon that could fall into the holes. It takes a lot of time and money to fill them in."  
  
"Fine, I'll help!" I jumped up and we ran off. "But where's Arbok and Weezing?"  
  
"In the Emergency Center nearby," one of the Hitmonchan answered. "If we hadn't delivered them sooner, they could have died! You have Charizard and his wife, Charla, to thank for that."  
  
Once we reached the Snorlax, I saw all the many Pokemon already trying to push him over. Even Onix couldn't do it!  
  
"We knew Wobbuffet had a Counter attack," Scyther said to me. "But he's too tired right now to use it! He's resting over there. Come on, help us!"  
  
We all gathered around. Onix, Geodude, Forretress, Crobat, Scyther, Venomoth, Marill, Psyduck, Goldeen, Staryu, Politoed, Corsola, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Bayleef, Bulbsaur, Charizard, Charla, Butterfree, Pink Butterfree, Noctowl, Heracross, Kingler, Muk, Pikachu, me, and around ten workers of PPP.  
  
"On three!" a PPP member shouted. "One.two.THREE!"  
  
We pushed and we pushed and we pushed some more! But no matter what, Snorlax stayed put. Nine baby Charmander and ten baby Butterfree were playing around with Togepi, Larvitar, and Phanpy the whole time. The rest of us looked like we'd all been beat up by one giant Pokemon.and we had! We fell to the ground, exhausted. Most of us had our eyes closed, but I opened one of mine to find Togepi and one of the Charmander running around near us.  
  
Togepi climbed up my face ("Ow! Watch it, you little-") and climbed to the top of the Snorlax.  
  
"Get down from there, Togepi!" Pikachu yelled. "We don't have time for games, we're trying to move this Snorlax, and it's impossible, and you're not helping any by messing around on it and making it more weight for us to push! Get off right now, don't make me come up there!"  
  
Naturally, Pikachu went up there after climbing up my face. Pikachu chased Togepi around Snorlax's belly for a while until he finally caught him. Holding him tight, Togepi started moving his paws."Togi, togi.prrrri!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
WOOSH! A blast of light filled the air and everything else around me!  
  
All I saw was Snorlax moving to the side, and then we all vanished.  
  
Hey! Were now at a campsite. The same one I was stealing hotdogs from! This was Pikachu's campsite!  
  
"Way to go, Togepi!" Bulbasaur laughed. "I love that Teleport!"  
  
The PPP left in a hurry to deliver more Pokemon food while the rest of us roasted marshmallows.  
  
"Hey guys," I spoke up. "I'm really sorry about stealing your food. Me and Arbok and Weezing and Wobbuffet.we didn't mean any harm! We were just hungry, and cold, and scared the PPP wouldn't come give us food since we're from bad trainers. I didn't think you'd trust us with asking for food, so I just stole some. Weezing was supposed to use Smog Attack as backup incase one of you saw me, and you did. If you attacked, Arbok would be my backup to attack. Wobbuffet was only standing guard incase any other Pokemon nearby caught us stealing. I'm so sorry!"  
  
"We forgive you, Meowth," Cyndaquil patted my back.  
  
"Thanks," I smiled.  
  
"Charizard, I have a question," Bulbsaur said. "When we were surprised at the amount of Charmander we thought you had, why did you say it's normal for you to have that many? They weren't even all yours!"  
  
Charizard laughed. "I never said it was normal for me to have that many, I just said that's a normal amount for me!"  
  
"But isn't that the same thing?" Pikachu pointed out.  
  
"Well," Charizard continued. 'What I meant was, it's normal for me to be in charge of so many Charmander babies. Charizard Valley has grown since you last saw it. Hundreds upon hundreds.around three hundred Charmander are made each day. It's normal for me to have such a small amount since I already have nine Charmander of my own, plus Charla to take care of. Usually only the lonely Charizard take care of the baby Charmander."  
  
"Oh!" we said at the same time, and laughed.  
  
"Say," Bayleef smiled. "Are their any Charmeleon in Charizard Valley now? I mean, there must be, right?"  
  
Charizard laughed again. "Yes, those darn teenagers."  
  
This sent us all bursting out with laughter. "They're old enough to handle themselves and even baby-sit! I don't have any yet, but I believe my first and oldest Charmander, Charcoal, should be evolving soon. See? He's the size of a regular, full-grown Charmander. The others are very tiny, like Togepi. Charmander's already getting the rough attitude. Pre-teens!"  
  
"I remember when you were that stubborn," Pikachu once again, pointed out. "You never obeyed Ash!"  
  
"That was mostly because he was behind on getting this badges," Charizard added. "Otherwise I would have somewhat obeyed him. Can't fight those teenage hormones, though!"  
  
We laughed once again.  
  
"It must be nice to have such a big group like this all the time," I said aloud. "It's pretty depressing with me. Weezing's always sad with hardly any personality, very boring to be around. Wobbuffet's so dumb he wouldn't know what's going on if you opened his eyes! And Arbok.. he's okay, but Jesse always has him in his PokeBall. Jesse's usually too mean to be around anyway, so my only real true friend is James. It's hard to be friends with Pokemon though, when I've been around humans more."  
  
"Wow," Cyndaquil sighed. "I never realized you were that lonely, Meowth."  
  
"I am, and I hate it!" I sighed. "I'm sick of being the losers all the time, I'm sick of having Jesse and James catch Pokemon with me at their sides. They don't understand that Pokemon have feelings too, and they're talking back to them! They sometimes forget that I'm a Pokemon, so I'll usually get confused as to if I'm a human or a Pokemon. I don't know how to speak like a regular Meowth, or walk on all fours. Well, I can, but it's very difficult. I think like a human and act like a human. I'm basically a human in a Meowth's body, and that's all I'll ever be!"  
  
Most of the other Pokemon around me looked teary-eyed, so I continued on with my story. "At night I always think about my past, and realize what a freak I really am. I was a freak from the very start, to have done all that just to try to impress some Meowth that I wouldn't have a change with anyway! I almost got her back, but that Persian got ahead of me. I never want to evolve, ever! I'll never be a Persian like that one that stole Meowth from me, or the one The Boss has, always mocking me. Persians are all alike, so mean and crude and nasty to everyone!"  
  
Charizard was in tears now.  
  
"But then I get to thinking.. If I do evolve into a Persian, will I still be able to talk like a human or walk like a human? I'll bet not! I could become a Pokemon again, a regular Pokemon! But then I'd be an evil Persian, plus being on Team Rocket's side. Jesse and James may not even be able to handle it. Besides, I don't battle, I just do evil schemes with Team Rocket that never turn out quite as evil as planned. I'm a loser, a freak! That's all I'll ever be." All the Pokemon were crying except the baby Pokemon! I didn't expect that - even I was in tears! Before I could continue (not that I had thought of much else to add to my story), a sudden rustle from behind a bush caught everyone's ears! We turned to face a bush rustling madly. "Oh, no!" Kingler got up and scurried toward it. "You guys, we forgot all about Pidgey!" "Pidgey?" I titled my head curiously, slightly annoyed that a little Pidgey had just ruined the effects my tear-jerking story was having on the other Pokemon.  
  
"A giant Pidgey came soaring at one of the Charmander earlier," Muk explained. "Luckily, Kingler grabbed her beak with his claw and shot her behind that bush. We went over to her and saw it wasn't a Pidgeotto, but a Pidgey the size of one! She had a message in her hands and - oh, we still have to read that message! She had a broken wing, so we got the PPP to mend it. She rested behind the bush, and then we got distracted when Onix and the others arrived."  
  
At that moment, Charizard rushed behind the bush and brought out a rather big Pidgey, slightly bigger than a regular Pidgeotto! He set her down by the fire and took the note from her talons.  
  
"All it says is 'help'," Charizard informed. "Pidgey, do you mind explaining why we need to help? We've done all we can with your wing!"  
  
Pidgey coughed a little, probably trying to get used to the fire so close. "Far away form here.not inside PokePlace, at Orange Islands."  
  
Scyther, Marill, and Venomoth turned. "That's where we're from!" they shouted. "What's going on there?!"  
  
"As some of you know," Pidgey continued. "The Pidgey family and the Spearow family have been at war for a long time now. The great and only Pidgeot leads us into a battle, and the great Fearow leads the other Fearow and Spearow into battle. We'd been winning for a long time, but now something awful has happened!"  
  
"What, what is it?" Pikachu asked quickly, knowing that the Pidgeot that Pidgey was referring to had belong to Ash a long time ago, until he released him to help the Pidgey and Pidgeotto fight the Fearow and Spearow.  
  
"There's a new, mysterious Pokemon helping the team of the Fearow and Spearow," Pidgey continued. "A one-of-a-kind Pokemon that no one has ever seen! It's deadly looking, and it's been destroying us! We've gotten Pidgey and Pidgeotto from around the Orange Islands, Kanto, and Johto to help us. Pidgeot sent me, the biggest carrier Pidgey, to get help from his old friends. He sensed where you were. I went through a weird ripple in the sky and wound up here, at PokePlace in Johto. I can't go back through the sky ripple, and it's a long flight to Orange Islands. I need some help with defeating this Pokemon."  
  
"We can't all go," Charla said immediately, Pink Butterfree nodding in agreement.  
  
"What type of Pokemon is it?" asked Charizard. "How big is it? What does it look like?"  
  
"It's a Fire type, we believe," answered Pidgey. "It has no gender. It's very, very big. It stands on two legs, and it looks almost like a mix between a human and a bird. We aren't all that sure if it's a one-of-a- kind, but it certainly is strong! Please, some of you must come back with me!"  
  
"Should we go?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"Of course!" Charizard roared. "Who's coming?"  
  
"We have to stay and take care of the babies!" Charla complained.  
  
"We're going!" announced Scyther, with Venomoth and Marill by his side. "We want to pay the Orange League a nice visit...to kick butt!"  
  
"I'm definitely going," I said.  
  
"Me too!" Pikachu jumped.  
  
"I'll go with you, I want to see Pidgeot!" Butterfree danced.  
  
"I'm going to kick some fiery butt!" Charizard roared. "Anyone else?"  
  
Totodile and Politoed joined in, and so did Cyndaquil. Everyone else stayed silent.  
  
"Let's go!" Charizard roared.  
  
Within seconds, this scene occurred. Venomoth was carrying Marill, and Scyther was carrying Politoed and Totodile. Pidgey's wing still had to heal, so she was on Charizard. Cyndaquil and I were also on Charizard, to make sure Pidgey wouldn't fall. Pikachu was riding on Butterfree.  
  
"Let's go!" Charizard roared, and we raced through the air, heading toward a huge emergency exit door. "We're gonna be breaking some rules, but it's worth it!"  
  
Before we could say anything more, Charizard busted through the door, followed by Scyther, Butterfree, and Venomoth. A whole bunch of PPP members were racing toward us, yelling and cursing at us to get back inside PokePlace. I turned around, lowered an eyelid, and stuck my tongue out. "Suckers!"  
  
We were airborne! Alarms were going off, PPP members were everywhere! As we flew through the air, PokePlace getting smaller and smaller behind, I swore I could still hear an angry Hitmonlee member yelling that they should have remembered to lock that obvious exit, or at least barred the outside.  
  
We were soaring faster and faster through the clouds! Cyndaquil and I held on tight to Pidgey, who was lying on her belly on Charizard's back. After what must have been hours later, I was surprised to see that Charizard was still soaring high, Scyther's wings were still buzzing, and Venomoth's and Butterfree's wings were still flapping like crazy, beads of seat dripping down their foreheads.  
  
I looked down at the ground and saw that we weren't above land anymore, we were soaring over water! Pretty soon, Charizard saw a large rock sticking out of the ocean and suggested we take a break. The five fliers sat on the rock, while the rest of us chatted away and washed with the water. Well, I stayed away from the water, along with Cyndaquil. But the rest were having fun!  
  
After about 15 minutes, we were airborne once again. I had nearly fallen asleep and felt my paws loosely over Pidgey when Butterfree cried out "Hey! Are those the orange islands?"  
  
I look down, along with the rest of the Pokemon, to see a bunch of small islands linking each other. But something was wrong.on the smallest of the islands, blasts of fire were being shot, and Pidgey and Pidgeotto were being knocked down! Before we could fly any lower to get a closer look at this mysterious Fire Pokemon -  
  
A huge ball of fire came shooting straight for us! 


End file.
